Ulrich's best daynot
by robinloverforever53
Summary: X.A.N.A. is after Ulrich for some unknown reason and it has to do with Aelita. Ulrich wants to find out why X.A.N.A. wants him and only Aelita and Ulrich can find out. sucky summary but it is a better story inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So I thought of this when I saw a clip of Ulrich using his body as a shield on Lyoko. I am going to put the clip in this story. I know this might not suit some and please give my reviews. **

**Battle of time**

(Ulrich's P.O.V.)

I was battling a tarantula when I heard Aelita scream. I turned around just as she fell to the ground. "Aelita!" Jeremie's voice boomed from the sky in pure worry. Yumi and Odd were still fighting but instead of hornets there were blocks.

"Someone has to save Aelita from being devirtualized." I used my super spirnt and ran toward Aelita. I saw the tarantula walking towards Aelita and it was almost to her. It got ready to fire and before it fired I stepped in front of Aelita and took the hits.

"Ulrich!" I heard Yumi say as I fell next to Aelita who used her powers to defeat the tarantula. I sat up with the help of Aelita and Yumi and Odd came over. "Nice going Ulrich if you weren't there Aeltia would've been devirtualized for sure."

"I fine thanks for asking." I said and everyone laughed. "Yep Ulrichs fine." Aelita ran to the tower and deactived it. All of us went back in time and started the day over again. "You sure had us scared Aelita."

Jeremie said as we were sitting at the benches at school. "I'm sorry and thank you Ulrich." I nodded and stood up. "You should hide looks like Sissie will be here soon." I nodded and ran to the forest waiting for Sissie to leave me alone.

(Yumi's P.O.V.)

"Poor Ulrich to have Sissie go after him day after day must be hard if he is hiding from her." I said as we watched Ulrich run away to the forest. "Lets go look for him. He might need help if Sissie finds him." So we went in search and soon found Sissie calling for Ulrich.

"Well if it isn't the she devil." Odd said as we walked up to her. She gave a small growl and leaned on a tree trunk. "Have you seen Ulrich? I saw him run in here and now I can't find him." I laughed and faced Sissie. "Maybe it's because he doesn't want to see you?"

She stuck up her nose and left. I looked up at the tree Sissie was leaning on and saw Ulrich. "You can come down now." The rest of the gang looked at me as if I was insane. Ulrich descended and sat on the ground. "Thanks."

"We better get to class. We can't be late again or we will get detention." The guys ran off to class leaving me with Aelita. "Well we should go too." As we were running I had this strange feeling we were being watched.

(Nobody's P.O.V.)

At the same time X.A.N.A. was making an attack but this time he wasn't after Aelita. It seemed like a normal day at school and before anyone would know this was the exact opposite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this came into my head from outta no where. I think it's a good story so please read.**

**Franz Hopper is who's brother?**

(Ulrich's P.O.V.)

Jeremie called the whole gang to his room because he found some useful information about Lyoko and Franz Hopper who is Aelitas father after our classes were done. So I waited on Jeremie's bed next to Odd and Yumi. "I'm guessing your wondering why I asked you here?" All of us nodded.

"Well when I was going through Franz Hoppers diary I found some interesting information." He looked at us looking rather upset. "So tell us." Yumi said and I silently agreed with her.

"Well it turns out that X.A.N.A. is Franz Hopper's brother." I was shocked X.A.N.A. was F ranz Hoppers brother?! "And X.A.N.A. had a son who is older then Aelita and then he had a son that all of us know." I was interested now and I wanted to know more.

"So who is the person we know." Jeremie didn't smile, he looked at us all but he gazed at me the longest. "Well the person we know is nothing like X.A.N.A or his father that we know of. So I would like to say..." Odd interrupted Jeremie and I had to say the suspends was killing me too.

"Ulrich that person we know is you. You are the grandson of X.A.N.A." This was really surprizing. Everyone was looking at me and I was looking at Jeremie with a surprized look. "I thought you would look like that. After all you had no idea he was your grandfather."

"Wait so Ulrich and Aelita are related?" Jeremie nodded and I looked at Aelita while she looked at me. "Are you sure Jeremie?" He nodded and she hugged me. I looked at her. "Its good to have family thats still alive." I hugged her at that to show I felt the same way.

"So his father is the same as X.A.N.A.?" Jeremie looked at me to explain this. "Well to a certain degree he is." I finally said as Aelita let go of me. We left Jeremie's room to go get some food but I wasn't hungry.

When they weren't looking I went to the forest and went for a walk. I came to Aelita's old house and looked at it. After a few minutes I walked farther away. I sat by a tree and felt my phone ring. It was a text message. 'Hey were are you? And can I have your share of food?'

I told Odd I went for a walk and that he could have my food. He didn't text me back and I felt at peace out in the forest. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I heard twigs snapping and I opened my eyes. I didn't feel safe and got up. I turned around to see a groundskeeper.

"Um can I help you?" I asked but I was electucated and feel unconscious.

(Aelita's P.O.V.)

"I can't believe Ulrich is related to me!" I said happily even though I wished Ulrich was here to tell me about his family. "Ya I know it was a real shock but it's good that you have family thats still alive."

Ulrich was gone for half the lunch block. "Hey I think we should go look for Ulrich. I mean he has been gone for a long time." Yumi and Odd agreed and we went and searched. "Hey Yumi he always answers your calls call him."

We heard a phone ringing and went over to a tree and I picked up Ulrich's phone. "We should go to the factory. I'll call Jeremie." We got to the factory ten minutes later. Jeremie was on his way and I had a bad feeling that Ulrich was in trouble.

Yumi, Odd, and me took the elevator to the computer room. I ran over to the computer with Yumi and Odd right behind me. "This is bad X.A.N.A. took Ulrich to Lyoko and if he took him to Lyoko. Lets just say X.A.N.A. wants to have Ulrich as a minion and thats really bad. He could kill Ulrich if he wants to, when Ulrich's mission is done."

"The timer is on lets go save my family." We ran down to the scanners and stepped in. Soon we were on Lyoko in the fifth sector. "Lets hurry and find Ulrich." Yumi said and I could tell she was really upset that Ulrich was taken.

Soon we were in the room with a key. "I see it over there." Odd said pointing to the far wall. We ran for it and soon we hit the key. "That was to easy." I agreed and it really didn't feel right. "Thats because they are all trying to trap Ulrich."

Jeremie was finally here and he would now help us locate Ulrich. "Alright go forward then take a left then a right." We did as we were told and soon we heard screams and lasers being fired. "Ulrich is in the room ahead. Look out three creepers are coming."

Yumi threw her fans and hit one creeper. It took Odd a few tries to hit one and I shot an energy field at the last one. We ran as fast as we could. What we saw was frightening, Ulrich was trying to get away from X.A.N.A.. X.A.N.A. had Ulrich's saber and was trying to hit him with it.

"Guys if X.A.N.A. stabs Ulrich with his saber its all over for Ulrich!" I wasn't going to let anyone separate Ulrich from his family. We ran toward Ulrich. He jumped up on a block that was ten times his height. A creeper shot him in the arm. "Guys Ulrich has ten life points left."

Odd shot two creepers and Yumi shot three more. I ran up to the block and jumped up to them. "Energy field!" I yelled as I hit X.A.N.A.. He fell off of the block and I ran over to Ulrich. "I can't believe I can see you again I felt a little lonely when it was me and him."

(Ulrich's P.O.V.)

I was so happy that the gang was there. Jeremie had told me they were on their way and that I had to ran. "Well it's a good thing I stopped him from stabbing you." We jumped from the block and meet with the others. "You gave me a heart attack." Yumi said as she hugged me.

She let go only to be devirtualized. Odd was right behind her. Now it was only Aelita and me. "No Aelita, Ulrich!" I know genius was upset and I know that only one of us was going to make it out of here. "Ulrich watch out." I turned around just as X.A.N.A. stabbed me in the chest with my saber.

"Ulrich! No!" Aelita said as I fell to the ground. I felt liquid seep out of my wound. "Ulrich!" Aelita said as she crawled over to me and tried to stop the bleeding. "Jeremie! Ulrichs dying. X.A.N.A. stabbed him in the chest!" She screamed to the sky.

"Aelita calm down please. Listen you have to devirtualize him if you do he might live." She raised her hand and shot a energy ball at me but it was deflected. "Jeremie it didn't work I can't devirtualize him."

I coughed up blood and Aelita was scared. "Jeremie what should I do?" Just then I saw a white light and I began to close my eyes. "Make sure he doesn't close his eyes!" She looked at me and tried to get me to stay longer.

"Aelita." Was all I said as my eyes closed fully. "Aelita he is still alive but barely." Thats when I blacked out completely.

(Aelita's P.O.V.)

Ulrich whispered my name and I almost cried. He was really hurt and I know there isn't anything I could do to save him. His eyes closed and I began to let the tears fall. "Aelita he is still alive but barely." All of a sudden an orb of light. My father. Came from nowhere.

X.A.N.A. was nowhere to be found and my father came closer to us. "Daddy." Now he was next to me and I moved so he could look at Ulrich. He said two words. "My family." then Ulrich was sucked into him and my father was brighter.

"Aelita whats going on?" Jeremie must not see this. "My father is saving Ulrich." My father flew into the sky and a wave of light came from him. Then he flew back down to me and very gently layed Ulrich down. Then he left and I checked out Ulrich. He was breathing better.

"Ulrich is fine I'll devirtualize him now." X.A.N.A. came back and shot me. I began to devirtualize but before I was completely devirtualized I shot Ulrich and he to began to fade too. My scanner opened and I stepped out. Everyone was there waiting for Ulrich to come out.

His scanner was closed for a few minutes. Then it opened, smoke was everywhere and he fell out and hit the ground hard. "Ulrich!" Yumi shouted as she ran up to him. He landed on his side like he did when X.A.N.A. stabbed him. She sat down and put his head in her lap.

He slowly opened his eyes. "Ulrich are you alright? Say something." He looked up and with a whisper said. "Why does everyone like to stab me?" All of us laughed and Yumi help Ulrich to his feet and then helped him into the elevator.

We all walked out into the computer room. Yumi set Ulrich on the ground and sat next to him. "Ulrich obtained some pretty bad wounds on Lyoko. X.A.N.A. was trying to kill him for sure." I looked at him and to tell the truth he didn't look good.

"We should get him to the hospital. He doesn't look good." Yumi felt his forehead and her eyes grew round. "He's hot Jeremie call the ambulance." So Jeremie did and we all waited outside in the woods. Soon the ambulance arrived and took Ulrich away.

"We should go home it's late and waiting here won't do Ulrich any good." So we went to our dorms and Yumi went to her house. "We should tell the principal." I went to his office and told him a lie about what happened to Ulrich.

"I hope he is alright." I said as I went to Odd's dorm room. "Hey we'll go see how he is tomarrow. We all need some sleep." I sighed and went to my room and fell asleep thinking of Ulrich.

**So tell me how you like it I want to know if I have to improve on anything and please review no one does anymore. :(**


	3. recovery

**Hey guys I was thinking and I am not going to write another CODE LYOKO story until I write another chapter for my YOUNG JUSTICE stories. So again I will be writing CODE LYOKO stories but it will take about a few days to do it.**

**Recovery**

(Ulrich's P.O.V.)

I woke up it see white. I started to panic before I realized I was in the hospital. My head hurt and I felt really weak. I looked around to see I was alone. Then I felt pain as a vision danced in my head.

_Vision_

_A man with gray hair was laughing with a small German boy who looked familiar. Then a man who must be the boys father took the boy to a small square room and started to yell at him. The boy started to cry and I felt bad for him. The boy cringed at every hurtful word his father said._

_It seemed familiar the way the man screamed it was like my father was yelling at me. I tried to help but I couldn't move and I couldn't even talk. I only could watch as things turned worse._

_The man slapped the boy. The boy fell with a cry and the man with gray hair came in. He saw what was happening and ran to the rescue. He pinned the man to the ground and took him out of the house. It was weird, I felt like I have been their before._

_The man dragged him to an opened door and soon all of us were in the sewers. The man dragged him to the factory and placed him in the scanners. "I told you I would do this if you did that to him again." The man went to the computer room and was typing away._

_Then I realized that the man was none other then Franz Hopper! He sighed as the man that was in the scanner was virtualized on Lyoko._

_Back to hospital_

I opened my eyes to see that I was sweating. The pain died down and I breathed deeply. I heard a knock on the door and the gang came in. "Ulrich! How are you feeling?" Aelita was by my side in an instant. Everyone else came a bit slower.

"Well I feel like I was hit by a truck but thats it." Aelita breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh the doctor said you can come back to Kadic in three days. But when you do come back you will be on bed leave." Yumi said as she sat down in a chair next to the bed.

I nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you sure your alright Ulrich?" I looked at Jeremie and nodded. "I just had a weird dream thats all." Jeremie seemed interested in the vision. "What was it like this dream you said you had?" I was about to tell him when I grabbed my head because of the pain I was in.

"Call the doctor in now!" Yumi said to Odd as she grabbed one of my hands. She held my hand in a firm grip. Soon the doctor was in and the pain was gone. "It's alright he will have headaches from time to time until he recovers completely."

"Ulrich you were going to tell us about your dream." Jeremie said and I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I can't tell them what happened. "I can't remember." They seemed to understand all but Aelita who gave me an empathetic look.

"Well we should be going with school we don't want to be late for science." Jeremie stated and he left follwed shortly by Odd and Yumi. "Ulrich I'll come back in a few days I have a lot to do before you come back." I nodded and watched her go wondering why she looked at me that way.

Three days later...

I was in bed trying to sleep when Kiwi came up and layed down next to me. I didn't feel like pushing him off and frankly I didn't care right now. The gang haven't been here yet and I just got here.

A soft knock was on the door and Yumi, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie came in. "Hey we were just at lunch we were eating as fast as we could so we could come see you." Yumi said as she sat on my bed next to Kiwi. "Hey you let Kiwi on your bed!" Everyone laughed at Odd and I weakly chuckled.

"Oh looks like I came at the right time." Yolanda said as she walked into the room. "I just came by to ask if one of you would like to bring Ulrich his food." Yumi raised her hand. "I'll do it during lunch."

"I'll do it during breakfast." Said Aelita and Odd was going to bring me dinner. I'm pretty sure that was a bad idea but I don't have a say in this. "We should let you sleep after all you might not have sleep when Odd comes back to sleep." I laughed and for once in three days I smiled.

I watched them go and I stared at the ceiling wishing I could walk around like I could before. Kiwi got up and layed down near my stomach. I moved so I was on my side, it didn't hurt that much anymore. Then I fell asleep with Kiwi snuggling up to me trying to either keep me warm or trying to keep himself warm.

When I was dreaming I saw Franz Hopper again but this time it was different. Franz was playing the piano as a small boy with another boy and they were having fun. _"Franz? Please can we do something I want to do?" Franz shook his head and continued to play the piano. "Sorry X.A.N.A. but I am doing what I want and you can't tell me to do anything ever again."_

The scene kept playing as I slept but then it went dark. X.A.N.A. stood in front of me and I stepped back one step and realized I was at the edge of a cliff. "You want to know why you are having these... visions? Well come back to Lyoko and I will tell you why and I will also tell you what truly happened all those years ago."

I woke with a start and sat up fast. I expected pain but I wasn't in pain. Things were really messed up right now. My phone rang and I got up and still no pain. I walked over to the desk and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said hoping it was the gang. "The pain will only happen when you tell your friends all but one and I think you know who it is." I thought for a moment and spoke one name. "Aelita." Then the person hung up and I dropped my phone.

Things were seriously messed up. Then the door opened and Yolanda came in. "Oh your on your feet. The hospital called and said you were fully recovered. You don't have classes for the rest of the day but go out and enjoy yourself." Then she left and I was surprized.

I grabbed my phone and looked and it for a minute and walked out the door toward the factory. Hoping to find out why I was having these visions and dreams. I texted Aelita telling her to come to the factory and her alone. She responded and said she was on her way.

This was going to be a fun day...NOT! I can't believe I'm going to go back to Lyoko and I am probably going to take Aelita. "Ulrich? I'm here and I'm alone." I was next to the elevator and I looked at her. She was smiling that innocent smile.

"Aelita I have something to tell you." Thats when my adventure began.

**Well this was fun to write and I hope this was as great as I think it was and please review I really want to get them.**


End file.
